Kiss or no
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Aomine taquine Kuroko pour que celui-ci lui donne un baiser alors qu'ils sont dehors, en public.


Kiss or no ?

**Pairing :** Aomine X Kuroko

**Setting:** UA – policier Aomine & professeur de maternelle Kuroko

**Rating :** fluff & M

**Sommaire :** Aomine taquine Kuroko en lui demandant de l'embrasser alors qu'ils sont dehors, en public.

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, l'histoire appartient à Momomilk, et presque comme toujours, elle n'a pas répondu à mon message, donc si elle refuse finalement que je traduise, je retirerai cette histoire.

_(Mais en fait, pourquoi les auteurs refuseraient qu'on les traduise ? Je veux dire, ça prouve que leur histoire est vraiment appréciée, même dans d'autres pays, non ? C'est plutôt positif… Enfin bref, bonne lecture !^^)_

* * *

« A-Aomine-kun… » Murmura Kuroko d'une douce voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » questionna le jeune policier en regardant vers son amoureux rougissant.

Les lèvres de Kuroko se courbèrent et il fronça les sourcils en regardant le grand visage penché au-dessus de lui. Avec son dos plaqué contre le mur de briques et son corps coincé entre deux longs bras, il était assez énervé de la situation dans laquelle il était. « P-pouvons-nous ne pas faire ça tout de suite ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Aomine avec un sourire.

« Nous sommes en public. »

« ça ne pose pas de problème. Je demande juste un baiser. » Taquina Aomine.

Tout avait commencé à cause de la jalousie profondément enfoui dans le jeune policier. Ce n'était pas un gros problème, mais à cause d'un certain accident, son feu s'était propagé en lui. Un innocent petit bisou sur la joue avait provoqué cette situation fâcheuse. Un des enfants dont Kuroko s'occupait les avait rencontrés par hasard à l'épicerie. Le petit Kise adorait son professeur et avait volé un baiser à Kuroko quand ce dernier s'était penché pour le saluer. Il n'y avait pas de volonté d'approfondissement dans le baiser, mais Aomine ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Kuroko expira fortement, soupirant à combien enfantin Aomine pouvait être. Il haleta en pressant ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme. Avec toute sa force, il tenta d'enlever Aomine de sur lui mais cela fit seulement se pencher encore plus son amant.

« Aller _(honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout comment s'écrit 'aller' dans ce cas, si quelqu'un le sait_, _qu'il me le dise, ça serait sympa)_, c'est seulement un baiser. Il n'y a personne. » Pressa t-il.

« Non. » rejeta obstinément Kuroko. Il refusait d'obéir à ses demandes égoïstes. Parfois, il le faisait, mais cette fois, Aomine était juste déraisonnable. Il pouvait l'embrasser à la maison, Kuroko n'aurait alors aucune objection, au contraire.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Aomine, juste comme un enfant. En fait, il était juste comme un enfant gâté qui n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Aomine-kun… » Grommela Kuroko.

« Juste un baiser. »

« … Non. » Essayant toujours, Kuroko poussait le large corps, mais sa force n'était pas équivalente à celle du jeune policier. Pour commencer, Kuroko n'avait jamais été fort, donc il ne pouvait jamais battre Aomine quand ça en venait à une question de force physique.

« Tetsu… » Murmura Aomine d'une voix séduisante, profonde.

Les yeux de Kuroko s'élargirent quand il réalisa qu'Aomine utilisait ce ton. La voix qui semblait toujours gagner sur lui à chaque fois que le jeune professeur ne voulait pas accéder à ses demandes. L'exacte même voix qu'il utilisait lorsqu'ils faisaient passionnément l'amour dans leur lit. C'était la voix amoureuse, érotique à laquelle Kuroko trouvait difficile de résister. Elle provoquait des frissons le long de son dos et il put sentir son corps le picoter.

« … Pas juste » chuchota Kuroko. Ses petits doigts se plièrent en une boule et il lança un lourd poing contre le torse d'Aomine.

Aomine rit, voyant qu'il avait presque gagné contre son amant. « Alors un baiser. » Dit-il.

« Non ». Il était toujours buté. Ils étaient en public et ce n'était pas une chose qu'un couple dans leur genre pouvait montrer. Même être coincés dans cette position pouvait donner aux gens une mauvaise idée mais assez heureusement, personne n'était encore passé par là. Le fait est que c'était le soir, ce qui signifiait que la plupart des familles étaient chez elles, en train de dîner. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle ils étaient dehors en premier en lieu – des courses à l'épicerie pour faire à manger.

« Tu es tellement borné parfois. Juste un baiser ne va pas te blesser. Plus vite tu le feras, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer à la maison. »

C'était vrai dans un sens. Kuroko voulait de dépêcher et sortir de dessous Aomine avant qu'ils ne soient vus. Mais d'in autre côté, il ne voulait pas lâcher et laisser Aomine avoir ce qu'il voulait. Le jeune policier avait besoin d'apprendre que tout ne pouvait pas se passer comme il voulait.

« Je refuse » dit sévèrement Kuroko.

Un profond et lourd soupir s'échappa dans l'air. « Sérieusement, tu es si obstiné parfois. » Désappointé, Aomine baissa les yeux et regarda son amant. Leurs yeux se bloquèrent alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, ils pouvaient voir la détermination de ne pas abandonner se refléter clairement dans leurs yeux.

Pendant un bref moment, aucun d'eux ne dit mot. L'air était silencieux, et seul le doux son du vent pouvait être entendu. Après ce qui sembla être un duel de regards, Aomine brisa finalement l'atmosphère tranquille. Un fort et déprimé soupir quitta ses lèvres sèches. « Bien ».

Les yeux de Kuroko s'éclairèrent à l'entente de c e mot. Il était surpris d'entendre Aomine abandonner, mais il semblait que son obstination avait finalement marché, pour une fois. Le jeune professeur attendit que les bras de chaque côté de son corps se retirent pour qu'il puisse rattraper les sacs qui étaient tombés sur le sol un peu plus tôt. Cependant… Ils ne bougèrent pas.

« Um… Aomine-kun ? Bouge tes mains s'il te plaît. » Dit Kuroko.

« Pourquoi ? » Aomine leva sa tête et questionna son amant.

« Parce que tu as dit que tu me laisserais partir. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ».

Vrai. Aomine n'avait pas dit ça, mais ça semblait être sous entendu quand il avait dit « Bien. » Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire d'autre ? N'avait-il pas abandonné l'idée du baiser ? »

« A-alors quoi ? » demanda Kuroko.

Les lèvres d'Aomine se courbèrent en un sourire tordu et le visage de Kuroko pâlit. Si ce n'était pas quelque chose, c'en était une autre. Bien sûr, Kuroko aurait dû savoir. Même si Aomine n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, il avait d'autres alternatives. Son désir d'être le vainqueur l'emportait toujours.

Kuroko sentit une boule se coincer dans sa gorge alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement, un peu inquiet à propos de ce qu'il allait se passer. Comme il le savait très bien, les requêtes d'Aomine étaient parfois juste trop à supporter pour lui, spécialement quand il avait en tête de faire un quelconque jeu quand ils faisaient l'amour.

« Umm… » Murmura Kuroko. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il se trouva lui-même à court de mots.

Le jeune policier sourit seulement, satisfait en voyant l'expression troublée de Kuroko. Se penchant encore plus, il réduisit l'écart entre eux deux ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tetsu » somma la voix d'Aomine, son ton empli de luxure.

Les douces lèvres roses se pressèrent fermement l'une contre l'autre en une fine ligne. Kuroko gardait sa bouche fermement close au cas où Aomine ferait quelque chose d'irréfléchi et attendit avec tension, anxieux de ce qu'allait dire son amant.

Les agissements de Kuroko firent sourire Aomine, qui savait parfaitement bien ce que le jeune professeur essayait de faire. Mais, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« Tetsu, » appela t-il d'un gentil ton. « Si tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, alors appelles-moi par mon prénom. »

Les yeux bleus s'élargirent quand ces mots atteignirent ses oreilles. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait ? Cela semblait assez simple. Kuroko pensait qu'Aomine allait demander quelque chose de pire qu'un baiser mais ça – ça ne semblait pas mauvais du tout.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Kuroko.

« Oui. Mais tu ne peux pas ajouter kun. »

Kuroko recula en entendant ça. Evidemment, il devait y avoir un piège. Ça ne pouvait bien sûr pas être aussi simple. Cependant, l'appeler par son prénom était plus simple que de lui donner un baiser. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune professeur avait l'habitude d'ajouter des titres aux noms de tout le monde, et ça s'appliquait aussi à son couple. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps et Kuroko n'avait encore jamais appelé Aomine par son prénom.

« Dois-je… ? » Murmura Kuroko.

« Oui. »

Un lourd et profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Kuroko. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

« Si tu veux rentrer à la maison, alors tu dois le dire. »

« Tu es si méchant. » Kuroko gonfla ses joues, boudant _(lol on dirait Kise, total OOC, le Kuroko ^^)_. Mais il devait le faire. D'une certaine manière, Aomine avait rendu ça plus facile pour lui. En plus c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient coincés dans cette situation, même si en réalité, c'était juste Aomine qui se comportait comme un enfant. Il devait en être jaloux.

« Bien. » Concéda Kuroko.

Levant un doigt, le jeune professeur fit signe à son amant de se rapprocher. Aomine obéit et se pencha. Il plaça son oreille à côté des lèvres de Kuroko, attendant patiemment qu'il parle.

« Da-i-ki ». Dit une tendue, mais douce voix emplie d'un soupçon d'embarras. Aomine put sentir une respiration chaude contre son oreille, qui envoya un courant électrique à travers son corps.

Le jeune policier tourna sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent les autres bleus. Avec sa vision actuelle, il pouvait voir des joues colorées de rose. Kuroko rougissait comme un fou, tournant presque aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Son propre visage prit une teinte rose brillante qui atteignait même ses oreilles.

« P-pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis aussi… » Bafouilla Kuroko.

Aomine ne se rendait pas compte qu'il tournait lui-même au rouge, étant trop concentré sur l'adorable expression devant lui pour le réaliser. Amenant une main à son visage, le jeune policier se cacha derrière elle. Il se sentait battu. Comment Kuroko pouvait-il être aussi mignon ?

« A-Aomine-kun ? » Kuroko revint vite à sa manière originale d'appeler son amant.

« Dieu, tu es trop mignon » dit Aomine, et sans le remarquer, il vola les lèvres de Kuroko.

Des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre d'autres et Aomine put sentir un picotement traverser son corps. Un simple baiser n'était pas suffisant. De fins doigts caressèrent une fois de plus la joue de Kuroko puis s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux. Touchant les douces mèches, Amine joua avec les cheveux du jeune professeur alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Léchant de sa langue les lèvres de l'autre, il les fit ouvrir. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent et ils furent pris dans une fiévreuse danse. Il fit courir sa langue dans la caverne humide, ravissant tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre.

Pris dans leur propre monde, de doux baisers furent échangés. Ils étaient en transe, et ne remarquèrent pas les quelques étrangers qui passèrent devant eux. Kuroko sentit l'énergie de son corps se dissiper lentement. Ses genoux devenaient tremblants. Il saisit le T-shirt d'Aomine, l'agrippant fermement pour avoir un support.

Les lèvres d'Aomine effleurèrent celles, mouillées, de Kuroko une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'écarte. Sa respiration était lourde, tout comme celle de Kuroko et ils prirent quelques minutes pour retrouver leur contenance. Les yeux bleus foncés scrutèrent les joues rougissantes de Kuroko. Le jeune professeur était hébété, sa poitrine se soulevant et se baissant en successions rapides. Ses yeux trainèrent plus bas, vers les lèvres de son amant – lèvres qui étaient mouillées de salive et meurtries, d'un rose brillant.

C'était sérieusement mauvais. Kuroko était encore plus sexy après ce baiser intense. Aomine mordit sa joue, conservant une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher. Il prit quelques autres profondes respirations pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Il s'écarta de son amant et ramassa les sacs qui reposaient sur le sol.

Kuroko secoua la tête, sortant de son hébétude et regarda Aomine. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour parler mais il fut rapidement interrompu.

Aomine prit d'une main celle de Kuroko et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent dans une forte étreinte. Donnant à son amant une forte pression, Aomine tira Kuroko vers l'avant. « Rentrons à la maison.' Dit-il tranquillement, toujours visiblement embarrassé de ses actions précédentes.

Kuroko acquiesça. Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent chez eux ensemble. Au final, Aomine avait réussi à obtenir les deux choses qu'il voulait, même si il était celui qui avait initié le baiser.

End.

* * *

**Nda : **J'espère que tout le monde a apprécié cette courte et mignonne fanfiction Aokuro ! J'essaierai d'apporter plus de fics Kuroko no basket dans le futur (en espérant que certaines seront plus que des one-shots). N'importe quelles reviews/pensées sur cette petite fic seront bien appréciées !

**Ndt :** J'ai traduis la note de l'auteur parce que… Elle était courte ? Et je suis d'accord avec elle, n'importe quelles reviews sont appréciées ! ^^ (on m'avait demandé un Aokuro, en voilà un). Je voudrais aussi prévenir que je ne vais probablement pas traduire pendant un moment (le brevet, tout ça…), mais on m'a demandé un Kise/Kasa (avec Kise en seme) donc je vais chercher au moins ça avant de faire une pause ^^


End file.
